jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hanged Man
|ja_kanji = |user = J. Geil |namesake = The Hanged Man (tarot card) |mangadebut = Chapter 140 Emperor and Hanged Man (1) |animedebut = Episode 36 Emperor and Hanged Man (1) |seiyuu = Fumihiko Tachiki (All-Star Battle) Takuya Kirimoto (Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |destpower = C |speed = A |range = A |durability = B |precision = D |potential = D }} |Hangudo Man}} is the Stand of J. Geil featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Hanged Man's design reflects that of a mummy with mechanical elements to make it seem less human.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Its body is covered in bandages, half its brain is exposed, and, like its master, it has two right hands. It has the ability to produce knives from its wrist to attack. It usually crawls along the ground in reflections instead of walking. It has no personality outside of serving its master. Hol Horse comments Magician's Red could be dangerous to Hanged Man, hinting it may be weak to fire. It represents the Tarot Card The Hanged Man. Ability *'Light Manifestation': Hanged Man is actually a stand that attacks via reflections. Rather than attacking a person directly, it will appear in a reflective surface and attack their reflection. The person will then bear the results of the attack, seemingly from an invisible assailant. Hanged Man can move through any type of reflecting surface, including human eyes, at the speed of light. Its weakness is that it can only move between reflective surfaces in a linear pattern and is forced to move to the one in front of it if its current location is covered, leaving it vulnerable. *'Wrist Knives': Its two right hands can produce knives from its wrists to attack the enemy. These knives are thinner than a razor blade, easily capable of cutting open a chest or splitting a snake in two. The Stand uses it to attack the opponent's reflection when inside a reflective surface. Trivia *When Polnareff tells how his sister Sherry died, he mentions that J. Geil appeared covered in some sort of protective field. Said field prevented the water from hitting him, making the stand user completely dry even when directly under the rain. This ability is never mentioned again, leaving it unknown if that was another ability from Hanged Man or not. **In the anime, J. Geil is briefly seen using this ability, shortly before Hol Horse and Polnareff meet. *It is possible that Hanged Man is inspired by the 1986 episode of Amazing Stories "Mirror, Mirror". In the episode, the protagonist is chased by a phantom that can only be seen in reflective surfaces, ultimately being caught by seeing the creature through someone's eye. Gallery Manga= HangedMan.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' GailStrangeAbility.jpg|An unknown ability of Hanged Man Hanged Man stabbed Avdol.png|Stabbing Avdol in reflection of water HangedMantrytokillPolnareff.png|Hanged Man, in the reflection of mirror, trie to kill Polnareff HangedManInAChildsEye.png|In the reflection of a child's eye, Hanged Man is going to attack both Polnareff and Kakyoin SC Slashing Hanged Man1.png|Hanged Man is slashed by Silver Chariot, during the move from Child's eye to Polnareff's eye SC Slashing Hanged Man2.png|Silver Chariot's second time slashs Hanged Man during its move |-| Anime= Hangedmanmirror.png|Attacking Polnareff from the mirror Childseyehangedman.png|Hanged Man attacking from the reflection in a child's eye Two righthand card.png|The Hanged Man card with J. Geil's hands Hangedmanstabbing.png|Stabbing Avdol with a sneak attack Hanged Man TAROT1.png|Tarot card representing The Hanged Man hanged man2.jpg|Hanged Man's stats |-| Game= Hangedcapcom.PNG|Hanged Man in Heritage for the Future HangedManASB.jpg|''All-Star Battle'' appearance References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Stands